1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image capturing apparatus, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable medium storing program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing system which can perform image processing appropriately on images captured by an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional digital camera performs an edge enhancement processing, which is an image processing for enhancing edge of an image captured using electronic zoom function of the camera. A procedure of the edge enhancement processing varies with models of digital camera. For example, there is a digital camera which has a fixed level of the edge enhancement processing regardless of zoom magnification of electronic zoom, or a digital camera the level of the edge enhancement processing varies according to zoom magnification of electronic zoom, as disclosed, for example, in a Japanese patent application publication No. 06-261238. Also, a conventional printer performs predetermined edge enhancement processing on an image captured by a digital camera, and prints the image out.
However, the conventional printer performs a predetermined edge enhancement processing on the image captured by a digital camera regardless of whether an image, on which edge enhancement processing is performed by an image capturing apparatus at fixed level regardless of a zoom magnification of electronic zoom, or an image, on which edge enhancement processing is performed by an image capturing apparatus at variable level according to zoom magnification of electronic zoom. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the conventional printer performs an inappropriate edge enhancement processing on the image and prints the image out.